


A Quiet Love {Gladion x Reader}

by AnimesFavoriteWeirdo



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cute, Edgelord, Edgelord galore and his ditzy as shit adorable friend (Name), F/M, First fic ive posted, Fluuf, Heartache, Jokes, One-Sided Love, Romance, Sad, This is kinda long, emotion, i don't know how to tag im sorry, kinda angsty I guess?, please help, prolly a lot of errors, someone help me figure out how to use this website, the reader is a relatable little coward and can't tell him her GODDAM FEELings, whooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimesFavoriteWeirdo/pseuds/AnimesFavoriteWeirdo
Summary: Loving him was painful. It hurt, it hurt oh so much. Especially because he didn't know. Because he would never know. I was afraid, so afraid to love him. But knowing or not, he was still my friend, and I would do anything for him. I love him so much. So, even if we become nothing more than rivals, competitors fighting one another to come out on top, I still love him. Quietly. And I'd do anything, anything, to protect his smile.





	A Quiet Love {Gladion x Reader}

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! My name is Morgan! But you can call me Morgie if you want! But ah, well... This is my first posted fic! Tbh, it's probably not the best quality stuff around, I write these for my own pleasure, and try to edit it to the best of my ability, but I know that sometimes I make a TON of stylistic grammar errors, and well, I don't really have anyone to edit them for me, soooooooo... Rip me. But! I really wanted to post this because I LOVE Gladion. FOR REAL. I love this little Edgelord and I was honestly inspired to make an x reader fanfic of him, mostly pertaining to how I perceived their relationship to be if they ever got close, and how I personally try to keep in character as much as possible! Like, I just love his character so much, and I kinda wanted to write something cute and fluffy, but not lose the genuine coarseness of his character, if that makes sense!? And Ahhh, I'm sorry if I ramble, in my notes and my fic. ;v;But I honestly enjoyed writing this, and I'm proud of how this came out? Anywho, I hope you enjoy the story, and please, let me know if theres anything I can do to improve or if there was anything you liked! I made this for the purpose of a one shot mainly, but I think I may continue it possibly? I dunno, I just love how I portrayed his and the reader's relationship. But either way, I'd love to hear your feedback on this!  
> ~Love, Morgan ღ

Some people say many different things about love. If you ask around, you'll find that, more than likely that not, no single person will have the exact same answer. Some may say that love is blind. Or, that love is selfless. I’ve even heard a few say that love is tone-deaf. But what they never seem to tell you, what no one seems to say, is that sometimes - sometimes, love is silent.  
A silent love is a passionate, yet, hesitant love. The most common scenario of a silent love, however, is the one between two friends, the type of love that can be hidden right under your nose. You may have someone silently love you with all of their heart and never even realize it. After all, what's the difference between the innocent love of friendship, and the passionate love of someone who’d do anything just to see you smile?  
The whole scenario is like something ripped right out of the plot of a shitty romance movie. The girl falls in love with her best friend, girl somehow grows the balls to admit her feelings to him, he accepts, and then they get married and live happily ever after right? Wrong.  
Loving your friend is so much harder, exponentially so, than it is in the movies. No sane girl has ever had the balls to love her best friend, and actually go through with it. More realistically, it's terrifying. Loving someone who you’re so close too. Because, the closer you are, the more apart of you they are. All of the time you have spent together has left an imprint on your heart, like a footprint in the sand. Given enough time, someone can almost become a part of you. And this closeness, this bond is the most terrifying part of all.  
Because, after all, your feelings for them are changing. If you act on them, what else could change too? Would they hate you? Never talk to you again? Not look at you in the same, comfortable way they once did? The answer is always uncertain. Amd even then, most of the time it isn’t good.  
I’ve heard countless love horror stories involving people with their best friends. Almost every person out there has choked down the bitter rejection that came from loving a best friend at least once, most of them, ending in disaster. At the end of it, there's always a bleeding heart, there's tears. In some of the more worse ones I’ve heard, there's explosive arguments and broken friendships.  
Even if you’ve known someone forever, if you knew them so well that you probably knew them better than they do themselves, when faced with the reality of love, someone could easily skew from the expected with a reaction that could completely shock you. Maybe it could end like a fairytale. With the magic, and the confessions, and the simple blessing of being loved by someone who loves you back. But most of the time, things like these end like a hurricane. Ugly and messily. Looking at it all in a pragmatic sense, all of the bad of admitting your feelings heavily outweighed the good.  
But god, no matter how pragmatically I thought, no matter what changed and happened, that didn’t stop me from loving him. I loved him so much, quietly, passionately. I loved with something so innocent and pure, that almost nothing; not the riches of the world, or all the fame one could ever ask for, would ever stop me from loving him. Sometimes, I wish I didn’t love him. It would makes things so much easier.  
But, I’m glad I do. To me, he’s the moon. He’s the sun. He’s the thousands of stars that twinkle in the sky. He was they bright ray of sunshine that brought along the hope of a brand-new day. He’s was the calming blanket of moonlight and quiet that calmy wrapped those who resided underneath it in peace, ushering in those silent hours of beauty. He was destruction and creation. Strength and beauty. To me, he was everything.  
My quiet love for him had its quiet beginnings as well. After all, we were just strangers. Strangers who just so happened to meet, to stumble upon each other when both of our journeys had just begun. And although that we walked different paths in life, even though what we dreamed of, and what we wanted, were different, that meeting - that chance interaction, set us down a path, one that would connect our lives in a way I never thought possible. We had simply exchanged introductions, but he would throw every pleasantry out of the window and greet me in that way that was simply his, and his alone. I still remember the glare he shot at me, and the way he asked for my name in an unnerving manner that I lied through my teeth. The way he demanded a battle and blatantly refused to tell me his name. Distrust was something the two of us seemed to have in common.  
But in a way, in the rush of the fight, in the height of that first, critical battle, fate would have it that the two of us would become something more. Because from that point on, we would meet each other again.  
Because as time passed only, as it slowly ticked on and we both grew as people, our relationship changed.  
First, we were strangers. And the next time I saw him, we were acquaintances. Then, we had become allies, two people who fought side by side for a different, and yet common cause. And finally, through all of the trials and tribulations, through the hateful glares and the distrustful silences, we finally-finally, became friends.  
Somehow, I broke in. I crashed through the walls of his closed off heart, I slowly chipped away at all of the barriers he set up and wormed my way in. And, when I had made my presence known, when I had crossed the threshold, for some odd reason, he trusted me enough to call me his friend.  
But, by then it was already too late for me. For I had already succumbed to it. The mysterious kindness, the mystifying charm and unknown allure of his. At that point, I had opened my heart too much, because he had stepped inside and stayed there. And until now, he had yet to leave.  
Looking back, I couldn’t pinpoint the exact time when I had fallen down that rabbit hole of love, much less why. But I knew one thing for sure, I had fallen hard. This wonderland of confusion and heartache made me feel a whole lot like Alice.  
There were so many speculations and theories on my part. I asked myself the question that every single parent thinks about when their daughter brings home a boyfriend. Why him?  
A bitter laugh escaped my lips, boy, did I feel like every father in the world. But, the question just wouldn’t leave me alone.  
Just why did my heart flutter? Why did it buzz and dance and cry as if saying, ‘Him! It’s him! He’s the one!’  
I had stood there in thought, going through every memory, every incident when I saw him and interacted with him as I searched desperately for an answer.  
Maybe, it was the way he established himself as different and unique from the moment we met. The way he crushed every pleasantry, every normal greeting to the ground. No rehearsed hello’s and how are you’s, no mindless, useless conversations and solid, practiced speech. No, he just did things they way he always did, bluntly and awkwardly, almost always accompanied with a glare, and eye roll, or a demand for a pokemon battle.  
A little part of me thought, that maybe it was his strength. The strength of his team. The strength of himself. He was always so sure of himself. Of what he was doing and what he wanted. A goal he had, so near, yet so far. Something so close and tantalizing that he could almost taste it. I had seen him have that goal in his sights, the way he had seen it, the way he had wanted it, the way he had chased it with every last fiber he had. To me, he was strong because he tried to better himself and grow stronger. He was strong because he believed in himself, in every decision he made, in his team, in his dreams. He followed the beckoning call of his heart against all odds, even if it was scary, even when it was heartbreaking and hard. He pushed through and persevered, he thrived and grew and flourished like a rose, with that stubborn, resilient will that I had come to so clearly know. All of the things he did, with all of the difficult ordeals and scary situations, he had such a powerful heart, such an everlasting, self-sustaining strength. And that strength he had absolutely astounded me. I know I sure wouldn't have been able to go through what he did, much less fathom moving on from it and growing stronger from it. He had such a determined strength. Something in his heart and soul that was unbreakable. That was strong and sturdy.  
Another part of me thought that it could possibly be the challenge that he presented to me. The way he threw me for a loop with his powerful personality, or the way he made me struggle against his team. He has been the only person who I ever struggled against in a pokemon battle, the power and effort and love that he put into his team was almost too much to handle at times.  
But, when I really thought about it; when I had put my mind to it and really, really searched an answer, I found most like reason that I had fallen for him so hard, that I had been so deeply ensnared in that pleasantly painful trap of love, was because of that hidden kindness and beauty that he possessed  
Now, when most people first meet him, they would think of him as anything but kind. With that harsh glare eternally sketched onto his face, the smug, arrogant expression and rebellious punk clothing and hairstyle, he was about as friendly and as welcoming as a cactus. Even when I had first met him, I thought he was rather harsh and unpleasant, as well as creepy and short-tempered. But as time went on, and we interacted more, than thought had been completely thrown away, and I didn’t know what to think. One minute, he’d be all up in my face, and demanding a battle. And the next? He’d be assisting me. Giving me vital information as well as his aid, lending me his knowledge, his strength and his trust.There were times where he seemed almost like a hero, with the best intentions and the driving, positive will that all protagonists had. And then, he’d be the villain, stooping to whatever level necessary in order to reach his goal, ambitious and dangerous. With that, same rock-solid mindset that all villains had. Their goal always came as a priority, and strength and power was always something necessary in order to achieve it. There were times where I wanted to rip out my hair and scream, because I could never, truly figure him out until the end.  
Because, as our meetings became more frequent, our conversations more meaningful, our interactions less tense, our hearts a little more trusting, only then had I finally, truly, figured him out; Only then had I understood him completely, connected to him in some way or another, and loved him for it,  
For you see, that was the day that I figured out, that everything about this boy, came in little doses. You'd only get little chips of his character, little breadcrumbs of his psyche and his backstory in order to still leave you hungry and wanting something more to sustain yourself. You’d only get little doses of how he was really feeling, with miniature hints lingering in his eyes, his expression, his posture, to tell you what he was truly feeling in that moment. And finally, you’d always get little doses of the beautiful, dazzling kindness that he kept hidden in his heart, saved for those he was closed to and adored.  
He was kind. Oh, he was so very kind. And it wasn’t until much later, with a smile, and a Silvally, did I realize it. It took a lot of observing on my part, but I noticed it. I saw it. I saw the kindness that he tried so hard to hide. I saw it in the way he saved his Type:Null. I saw it in the way he cared about his pokemon and lavished them in praise and treats when he thought no one was looking. I saw it in the way he cared for his sister, and the way he looked out for his friends. I saw it in the way he’d take time out of his day to care for his friends and pokemon. I saw it in the way that nearly his entire team evolved from high friendship, and from the way he named Silvally. It was obvious when he had named it, blessing it with something natural and elegant, he named it because it was living and breathing and loving. He named it for what it was, something unique and beautiful. Something powerful and gentle. Something that didn’t sound like, and wasn’t, a tool.  
And, I saw it in that rare, radiant smile of his. A pleasant memory with him that I’ll likely never forget, that I’ll carry around with me for the rest of my life.  
I can still picture it even now. The way his cheeks pulled up to show his teeth, his eyes a brilliant and deep emerald, but this time, shining with the light of something happy. I can still picture his face, smiling, pale white swathed against the falling of hundreds of snowflakes, dancing and swirling around that smile of his. There was something about his smile. There was something about it that seemed to glow, that seemed to light up the world around it. I remember when I had seen it, I was absolutely mesmerized, frozen to the spot as I had seen it. It was just so beautiful. So warm and dazzling, that I couldn’t help but stare. I tried to memorize his face, the soft curve of his smile, that happy light that shined in his eyes. I wanted to have it, I wanted to keep this hidden part of him, this mysterious and lovely part that I had just witnessed in my heart. I just wanted to remember. I wanted to remember the harsh, yet gentle boy I had fallen in love with.  
“(NAME)!!!” My eyes opened at the call of my name. That voice I had heard so many times before calling out to me, snapping me from my reverie as it beckoned for my attention with the tone it held. It only took me a second to realize who it was, because of his unchanging, harsh tone. But this time, mixed with something newer, something lighter.  
“Gladion.” I couldn’t help but smile. His voice was still as gravely as I remembered, but this time, he sounded a little bit annoyed as he called out to me from far off.  
“You’re late!! I’ve been waiting here for about twenty minutes! I was just about to head back to Aether!!” His hands were curled around his mouth to make his voice sound louder, before he had brought them back down and rested them on his hips, glaring at me as I kept on walking over. Another laugh escaped my lips.  
“More like you’re early, Gladion!” I called back, “I’m right on time!”  
He had sent me a dirty, disbelieving look before he glanced at a fancy-looking, silver watch wrapped around his wrist. I heard him click his tongue and grumble something, shaking his head as I approached, confirming that I was indeed correct.  
I couldn’t help but giggle as I stood in front of him, same old Gladion. Always so prompt and timely. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him late to anything. If anything, he was always the one to show up super early and make me feel late in comparison.  
“Ugh, shut up and wipe that stupid smile off of your face already. It still took you long enough to show up!” He had groaned in a dramatic nature as he flicked his head up and sighed, rolling his eyes before looking back at me. I laughed again, my shoulders bobbing up and down as I smiled amiably. Laughter had mixed in to my response.  
“I’m sorry to make you wait Gladion.” folding my hands behind my back, I chuckled. “I was a little distracted on my way here.”  
“Distracted?” That seemed to pique his interest, or fuel his frustration as he sounded slightly more annoyed. “From what? Wimpod stole your Snickers bar again? Accidentally eat one of those bitter berries again and passed out?”  
There was mirth in his eyes as he leaned forward near my face, examining me for an answer with those bright, emerald-green eyes of his.  
I could see the smile that threatened to form on his face, I glared at him and huffed, turning away from him as his eyes glowed with a sort of satisfied amusement.  
“That was just one time!” I groaned, shaking my head vehemently. “Besides, I was just thinking.”  
“Don't strain yourself, (Name).” He started to snicker as he earned a sissy punch to the arm. I sent him a rather annoyed look, but I had failed to look sinister as the huumor had started to rub off on me, making a smile appear on my face.  
He had rubbed his arm and started to smile, that cheesy, half-hearted, quarter smile that would always appear on his face. He still looked the same, even with that slight smile. His hair was still styled in that same, emo style with his longs bangs and the messy fringe. And his clothes were the same too. Gladion was still wearing that torn-up, messy jacket that he loved. His clothing still coming in varying shades of black and red, down from his pants to his shoes to his - I couldn’t help but laugh at the thought - very manly fanny pack.  
“Will you ever stop wearing the color black?”  
“I’ll stop wearing black when they invent a darker color.” I rolled my eyes at his answer, smiling again before he spoke up rather abruptly.

“So we gonna stop wasting time and go eat? Cause I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” His curtness was rather entertaining. He sure got to the point.  
“Sure. I’m ready.”  
“Good. “ his arm shot out and wrapped around my wrist. I could feel my face heat up, and, before I could protest, Gladion had spoke again. “Let’s hurry. I don’t wanna be here any longer than I have to. You know how much Hau loves these places. I’m afraid if we linger, I’ll have to see his stupid smiling face again. And god forbid I have to talk to him.”  
The was he said it elicited a giggle from me, and I didn’t have enough will to stifle this one. Gladion was being SO obvious. The little tinge in his voice, the hidden lightness that was there, I knew he wasn’t opposed to seeing Hau. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but I knew he enjoyed Hau’s company. Just as I knew that he enjoyed mine.  
“Okay.” I answered simply, my chin digging into my collarbone in a somewhat shy gesture. “Lead the way.”  
He turned his head around to face me, where he sent me a slight smile before looking back in front of him again. And I swear, in that moment, I could feel my heart race. My quiet love threatening to leap out from my chest and attack him. As we neared the doors to the Malasada joint, I wondered. Will I ever make my quiet love for him known? Will I just be satisfied by standing by his side, going through his life and mine - as just his friend?  
For that, I didn’t quite know the answer. But one thing was for sure. The way he playfully talks to me, our shared sarcastic wit and playful banter, it makes me happy. He makes me happy. And so, as I stared at him, face red and heart racing, I knew that as long as he was happy. As long as he was smiling and suppressing laughs and having fun, I would be happy. My quiet, innocent love for him, would be satisfied as long as he stayed smiling, by my side. 

 

“I would do anything. Anything, for the sake of your smile.”


End file.
